


Zużyty...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Emotional Hurt, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stiles był czymś co zapewniało mu relaks i rozrywkę. Świadomość tego powoduję, że zbiera mu się na wymioty, a czasami nadal nie może patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Czuje się taki... taki zużyty? Brudny i jakby nie nadawał się do niczego innego niż pieprzenie. W zasadzie to nigdy nie był w żadnym związku, więc może tak jest? Anonimowy seks, zero zobowiązań i bez zbędnych, sentymentalnych bzdur...





	Zużyty...

**Author's Note:**

> Chcieliście kontynuację :) oto jest, ale jakoś wątpię czy nasyci wasz apetyt...

*******

Studia są dla Stilesa ucieczką od Beacon Hills i wszystkich kłopotów tego miasteczka. Najważniejsze jednak, że może odseparować się od swojego uzależnienia: Dereka Hale'a. Cała ich relacja była chora i teraz doskonale to widzi, ale wciąż coś do niego czuje.

Kosztuje go dużo samozaparcia i kontroli, by nie sięgnąć po telefon, choć codziennie ma na to ochotę. Paląca potrzeba usłyszenia tego zimnego i mrukliwego głosu towarzyszy mu niemal o każdej porze dnia i nocy. W najgorszych momentach ucieka z akademika do biblioteki lub na uniwersytecki basen. Teoretycznie nie powinno go tam być, ale odkąd jest w drużynie pływackiej ma pewne układy ze stróżem i sprzątaczką. Znają go i nie robią żadnych problemów, jeśli przychodzi chociażby o północy czy nad ranem.

Nigdy nie widział w sobie niczego wartościowego, a już na pewno nie miał siebie za typ sportowca. Jednak bieganie za stadem przerośniętych kundlów na coś się w końcu przydaje. Ma formę, jakiej nikt się po nim nie spodziewa. Nie umie obiektywnie się ocenić, bo zawsze widzi więcej wad niż zalet, ale pewną wskazówką jest ilość niby ukradkowych spojrzeń, jakie posyłają mu inni studenci.

 

*******

 

Kończy pierwszy rok socjologi i w zasadzie mógłby jechać na wakacje do domu. Problem w tym, że się boi. Anglia daje mu odpowiedni dystans, by utrzymać swoje nastoletnie, niespełnione uczucia w ryzach, a przebywanie zbyt blisko Dereka mogłoby zaprzepaścić rok abstynencji. Wcale nie ma na myśli zwykłego, prostego seksu. To nie tak, że przez rok nie było nikogo. Studenckie życie daje dużo możliwości i sposobności na szybki numerek. Czasami nawet nie zna ich imion i jakoś nie potrzebuje tej wiedzy do szczęścia.

Nie. On nie chce znowu zachowywać się jak narkoman błagający o kolejną, niewielką działkę. Dlatego przeprasza swojego ojca i mówi mu, że znalazł pracę na lato i nie może wrócić. Szeryf prawdopodobnie mu nie wierzy, ale wie wystarczająco dużo o swoim synu, by nie drążyć tematu. Informuje, że w takim razie on wpadnie na kilkutygodniowy urlop.

 

Kolejnym zaskoczeniem jest dla Stilinskiego pewien znany mu blond dupek. Wpada na niego w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Ciepły (jak na najbardziej deszczowe miasto Europy) wieczór i szybki wypad ze znajomymi do klubu. Kilka drinków i wygłupiania się na parkiecie, aż w końcu idzie z jakimś nieco starszym od siebie chłopakiem do toalet, ale gdy tam docierają, Stiles o mało nie traci wzroku przez scenę, jakiej jest świadkiem.

– Whittemore?!

– Stilinski. – Jackson zachowuje się nadzwyczaj spokojnie jak na kogoś, kto został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. ~~Czyli na ssaniu innemu kolesiowi.~~

– Znacie się? – pyta pan _"Chwile przyjemności dla Stilesa"_. Tak... znowu nie zapytał nawet o imię.

– Yhm – wzdycha lekko rozbawiony, kiedy towarzysz Jacksona w pośpiechu poprawia spodnie i wychodzi z łazienki, a zawiedziona mina blondyna zdecydowanie jest warta tego, by uwiecznić ją na dłużej.

– Całkiem nieźle... – mamrocze dawny znajomy i nawet sili się na niewielki uśmiech. Wygląda na to, że chłopak, z którym Stilinski zamierzał miło spędzić noc, błędnie interpretuje sytuację, bo kilka sekund później zostaje po nim tylko słaby zapach perfum. – Chyba nam uciekli.

– No co ty nie powiesz?

– Sarkastyczny, mały sukinsyn. – Jackson uśmiecha się krzywo. – Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

– Dupek do kwadratu – odcina się. – U ciebie też nie ma jakiejś metamorfozy. – Stiles uświadamia sobie, że właściwie cieszy się, że go widzi, a to powinno go już przerażać.

 

Zawsze skakali sobie z Whittemorem do oczu i nie mogli zbyt długo przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nawet jeszcze za czasów przedszkola, bo inaczej lała się krew. Dosłownie. On rozbił mu nos, a blondyn wbił mu kiedyś cyrkiel w nogę.

– To co tutaj robisz? – pyta wilkołak.

– Bawię się... a raczej bawiłem... – wzdycha zrezygnowany.

– Chodzi mi o to, co robisz w Londynie?

– Studiuję socjologię na Oxfordzie, a w Londynie szukam pracy na wakacje. – Nie wie, dlaczego mówi prawdę, ale tak czy inaczej robi to.

– Ładnie... zawsze myślałem, że jesteś za mądry jak na Beacon Hills. – Stilinski o mało nie pada trupem po tym wyznaniu.

– Przepraszam, ty co?! Nienawidziłeś mnie jak pies pcheł!

– Cóż, to niekoniecznie prawda. – Jackson po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru wygląda na zakłopotanego, czy nawet zawstydzonego.

 

*******

 

Później to staje się normą. Stiles Stilinski i Jackson Whittemore wychodzą razem wieczorami i spotykają się na oglądanie meczy, chociaż żadnego z nich jakoś specjalnie nie pasjonuje piłka nożna. Jednak są w Anglii i to do czegoś zobowiązuje. Można powiedzieć, że stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi i to czasami wciąż zaskakuje Stilinskiego

 

Pod koniec sierpnia, gdy mija dokładnie miesiąc, odkąd Stiles zaczął pracę jako barman w jednym z popularnych klubów, idą uczcić pierwsza wypłatę do salonu tatuażu. Jackson nie przepada za igłami, a Stiles pamięta swoją kompromitację, gdy Scott zdecydował się na 'to coś' na swoim przedramieniu. Nie chce pierwszego, lepszego wzoru, tylko jakiś znaczący...

 

Przeglądają katalogi jeden po drugim, aż w końcu Whittemore niepewnie podsuwa mu pod nos szkic przedstawiający Ikara. Spadającego Ikara. To jest to. Czasami sam czuje się, jakby leciał głową w dół bez spadochronu... pasuje jak ulał.

– Będzie dobrze wyglądać na żebrach – sugeruje tatuażystka. – To dosyć szczegółowy wzór... potrzebne sporo miejsca i na pewno nie zrobię go na raz. Trzy sesje po kilka godzin. Trzysta pięćdziesiąt funtów. Działamy?

– Tak. – Stiles wie, że to jest dokładnie to, czego szukał. Choćby miał mdleć za każdym razem, to i tak będzie miał ten tatuaż.

 

*******

 

Rozpoczyna się kolejny rok akademicki i za oknem na powrót jest szaro i deszczowo. Stiles czuje się nieco gorzej, bo Jackson ma swoje uczelniane problemy, a na dodatek wataha, której blondyn jest częścią walczy z sąsiednią o terytorium. Nie widują się zbyt często. Przez to wszystko szatyn znowu ma zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie.

Nie pomaga mu też fakt, że ojciec mimochodem wspomniał o tym, że Hale się żeni. Stilinski może to zobaczyć: Derek w dobrze skrojonym garniturze wygląda jak jakiś pieprzony amant filmowy, czy milioner na urlopie... A ona? Piękna, w białej, eleganckiej sukience. Prosto z klasą, ale wciąż robi wrażenie.

Widzi, jak bardzo on nie pasował do bruneta, i to boli tak samo jak wcześniej. Upływ czasu nic mu nie dał. Derek przychodził do niego tylko jak potrzebował szybkiego seksu. Stiles był czymś, co zapewniało mu relaks i rozrywkę. Świadomość tego powoduje, że zbiera mu się na wymioty, a czasami nadal nie może patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. _Czuje się taki... taki zużyty?_ Brudny i jakby nie nadawał się do niczego innego niż pieprzenie. W zasadzie to nigdy nie był w żadnym związku, więc może tak jest?

Anonimowy seks, zero zobowiązań i bez zbędnych sentymentalnych bzdur...

 

Kiedyś marzył o tych wszystkich pierdołach: śniadaniach, zapachu i cieple drugiej osoby obok niego, kolacjach, wypadach do kina, czy na wspólnych wakacjach.

– Kto by cię chciał? – mówi cichym, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji głosem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.


End file.
